


Criminal Minds FugitiveVerse

by DashForThePrize



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashForThePrize/pseuds/DashForThePrize
Summary: ((This OC is an evil doppleganger for Aaron Hotchner. There is an AU RP group called #Fugitiveverse that has been together for 9 years now and its brought back The Reaper as well as spawned this guy. There will be more chapters as bios are added to this group))-----------------------Moonlight is dark, dangerous & the rage that Hotch has shoved down and hidden in his soul for years over lost cases. In the melee of 'killing' Foyet (episode "100") Moonlight escapes the "cage" he was locked up in and attacks Hotch to keep him away from the Reaper, but seems too late. When the BAU, cops & ambulances show, Moonlight disappears only to catch up with the Reaper in the hospital morgue. The BAU team waits for Hotch to come around in his own  hospital room. When he does, he thinks it's over. But it isn't. Moonlight is now human, free, roaming and causing all the havoc with his new friend, George Foyet who wasn't "as dead" as everyone thinks. No one knows why - least of all Foyet - but he'll take breathing any day over the alternative. Especially if that means pairing up with the Darkness and rejoining that chase for revenge against his old enemy.--------





	Criminal Minds FugitiveVerse

===============================

Follow your inner moonlight; don't hide the madness.  
- _Allen Ginsberg_  
===============================

  
  
It was so fast.  
  
There was a raging hatred and blood as well as fists flying in the dining room as Aaron Hotchner, stellar FBI agent as well as the unit chief, pounded George "The Boston Reaper" Foyet's face in.  
  
But let's digress a bit.  
  
The hunt had been going on for months. The stress had been building up in Hotch to a point where he stepped down from his team leader status to his 2nd in command, Derek Morgan so as to throw the infamous serial killer, George Foyet off the scent. Since Hotch had refused to take the "offer" that had kept the Reaper quiet for 10 years with a Boston police detective, now it seemed that Foyet's mission was to make Hotch a blithering lunatic. Ambushed in his apartment after coming home from a case late one night, Hotch and Foyet fought until Foyet got the upperhand and stabbed the agent nine times then dragged him to the ER of a close-by hospital. After that, it was deemed necessary to put Hotch's ex-wife and 4 year old son, Jack, into protective custody but even through all of the safety precautions, and told NOT to contact anyone to keep them safe, Haley insisted on calling her sister so they were moved to another safe house.  
  
Foyet was getting happiness in seeing Hotch "crack" under pressure, and one terrifying moment he was able to torture the FBI agent assigned to protect Haley and Jack and used his phone to find them, luring them back to the Hotchner house and the plan for the final scene was set.  
  
Aaron got to the agent's side in time but after the ambulance got to the hospital, Aaron took a car and knew exactly where he had to go when the agent had told him what had happened and how Foyet had found her. Back home.  
  
But on the way there, one more phone call. One more moment. And then she was killed. But NOT before Aaron was able to tell Jack - in their own code - to hide. When Hotch got to his old house, he didn't hear or see anything, but he found Haley's body in the master bedroom upstairs and he was again ambushed and the fight was ferocious.  
  
Actually beyond ferocious.  
  
And that's where we are now.  
  
Aaron was straddling the near dead Reaper, pounding his fist over and over again into the serial killer's face, flashes of Jack...his own self helpless and stabbed...and the rage was even more dangerous. It seemed he'd never stop but then suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder and he thought it might be a cop or one of the team but when he tried to shrug it off for another hit, he was bashed on the side of the head by a piece of broken chair. Hotch was thrown off of Foyet and looked up through the haze of hate and rage and saw....no. Wait. This **_can't_**...!  
  
But before he could even TRY to understand or rationalize it, the other "person"..launched a kick with his right foot which collided with Hotch's chin, sending the agent slamming back down onto the floor and as he tried to get back up, shaking his head, he looked at who it was and a frown. IT was HIM. And HE was checking out Foyet. WHAT THE HELL. Hotch was beyond reason now and he snarled like a lion and lunged at the....whatever it was, fully expecting to go through the "vision" but no. He collided with solid muscle and body and the two went rolling onto the floor. The doppleganger easily got the upper hand and was sitting on top of Hotch, looking down at him.  
  
"My my my. Agent Aaron Hotchner. So how is it?"  
  
Hotch coughed, trying to catch his breath. He'd lost it. All this had finally....Foyet won. Even if Hotch got the last hits in...he'd lost his mind. "What...who the hell are you?"  
  
There was a growled chuckle from the man on top of him. "I thought that would be more than apparent. WHO do I 'look' like?"  
  
"That's IMPOSSIBLE!" Hotch snarled as he struggled to get the person off of him.  
  
The doppleganger barely moved but didn't let him up, either. Not yet. He let the agent struggle for a bit more before he stood up, grabbing Aaron's ripped and bloodied shirt, dragged him to his feet before he SLAMMED the agent back against the wall and got right in his face, snarling. "I'm _YOU_ , asshole! I'm that darkness that you refuse to acknowledge. I'm the one that wants to handle the fuckers that hurt kids...that rape and torture innocent people. But you've shoved me back for so long....held me at bay. Now...when you really _NEED_ me? I don't think I wanna play any more. At least YOUR rules. So for all the bullshit you made me sit through...for all the times when it would have been easier to just let me have them...the rules have changed. Now you're _MY_ bitch!"  
  
And with that, the doppleganger drove a one-two jab into Hotch's gut which caused the agent to cough up blood, bending over in the process and in that second, there was a hard left uppercut that busted a cut open on Hotch's cheek and caused him to stagger but then a roundhouse ended it and the unconscious man fell to the floor.  
\--- --- --- --- ---  
  
The room was cold.  
  
Silent.  
  
Except for an occasional drop of water hitting a metal sink.  
  
When George Foyet opened his eyes, he never knew he could hurt so much.  
  
He groaned loudly as he slowly pulled the sheet from his face and sat up slowly, and even though it hurt like hell, he turned to look around. Hm. Dark. Cold. Lot of metal and...that antiseptic smell.  
  
"Welcome back." came that EVER familiar baritone but...different.  
  
Foyet looked at the voice and had to squint into the dark shadows. "What the fuck are you doing here? WHERE AM I?"  
  
There was a low chuckle and footsteps as the man stepped into the light and Foyet felt the rage all over again. "Now hold up, there. No need, Tiger. I'm not him. In fact," he toed at the black corpse bag that Foyet had been in only an hour before. "I'm the one that you _might_ say let the cat...out of the bag."  
  
"You are either fucking STUPID or you think I am and that latter idea isn't gonna fly, pal. NOW WHAT'S GONG ON?!"  
  
The doppleganger shot a look at the doors of the hospital morgue then back at Foyet. "Cut it short? Name's Moonlight. I kinda like that. I'm Aaron Hotchner's darkness. I didn't precisely care for how he was winning so we...had a chat. He'll come out of his little nightmare in a few days upstairs in room 324. You, however, have been declared dead and are free to go."  
  
Foyet snarled even darker. "I don't know what the fuck kind of game this is, bitch...but it's ON!"  
  
The doppleganger laughed again and leaned against the wall, arms folded over his chest. "Tell me, genius. Do I look like I'd been in a fight less than 4 hours ago? Considering you know what damage you did?" No.He didn't have a mark on him. "Which means one of us isn't lying. Yes, you were clinically dead. But that little stroll you took in the darkness? Wasn't purgatory. Trust me. I know. I've been there. Locked up for years until...well...you two danced. I'll explain it all but if you don't want to go to prison for the rest of your....second....life. I'd suggest you get your balls up and let's get out of here before they find out you're back."  
  
Beyond comprehending anything, Foyet warily grabbed a pair of scrubs, pulling them on and a mask, following the doppleganger out without incident and they disappeared out of the hospital and into the night as the crowd of FBI agents waited for their leader 3 floors up to come back and explain what happened.........


End file.
